Tywin, the Hero
appearance A lanky and oddly slim built adventurer, his short browinish curly hair makes him look innocent. His nearly amber eyes gleam from just under his messy hairline and accent his slightly angular face well giving him a slightly noble look. He wears light leather armor with a metal wristband on his left hand in place of a shield and a shoulder-waist bandolier-like belt. The right sleeve of his leather armor is an almost brilliant white color and stands in stark contrast from his brown gear. weapons/abilities He is a rather accomplished, but still novice, swordsman and has a strange turn of unnatural luck. He weilds Crystalight, a hand and a half sword with a half unshined steel and half Seraph Crystal blade which posseses immense power. The crystal refracts light into the blade lighting it aflame, usually using sunlight, allowing it to harm vile things with great effect. The crystal blade has another effect, it can faze through certain unnatural 'immortal' armors of the vile abominations. attitude little self confidence but truly a hero at heart, he will not give up. Hopelessly loyal and honest, his word is as binding as an oath. Bio born the second son of a semi-wealthy family he did not receive inheritence. He was always inferior to his brother and never achieved anything until he could adventure. He learned swordship with his brother, the only thing he excelled at and the only thing he was complimented for. He left as soon as he was of age, his brother inheriting the family 'fortune' and Tywin was left to a forelorn life of poor adventuring. He often followed in grander adventurers tracks, usually serving as an assistant and claiming some pay but never anything of great worth. He finally journyed solo and almost died when he stumbled into a powerful monster... all of his swordskills were put to shame by the monster and he should haave died. He survived because he fell down a trapdoor and the beast fell into the actual trap, dying. He was lucky, unnaturaly lucky but he proved nothing of himself. He watched the creatures lifeforce solidified into crystal, its body becoming energy and sealing within the crystal. Tywin then looted the treasure andtook the Seraph Crystal with him, and selling everything but the Crystal and bought the services of a smith. He was rdered by the smith to forge the blade, “I shal work steel but things of a higher plane must be worked by the master of the weapon. “You shall witness me become a hero you monster.” Tywin said as he struck the Seraph crystal into shape, slowly forging it along with raw steel into a sword half steel bladed and half Seraph Crystal. He lifted a Crystalight and the sunghlight light it aflame as it gleamed throuh the crystal blade. “and it shall be Crystal Light that guides me.” “Good name for that blade, but drop the second L.” the smith who had aided and tutored him over the year it took to forge the blade spoke with a smile. “let it serve you well as my final sin to the world. Use it well my apprentice.” The smith dismissed Tywin with a years worth of wages and his promise to forge anew anything Tywin needed for he was apprenticed to the man. Tywin then became an official adventurer by signing a Guildmanship, a formal contract with the realm to be unimpared in his quests. He soon began to hunt through the land avenging Heros and slaying monsters that threatened innocent people, and he began to finally make a name for himself. He was a Hero, just like the legends of the kingdom's heralds and founders. The legend, a personal excerpt; “it is said there is a man who weilds a blade of sunlight and slays the vile things of darkness, a man who seeks to renew the legends and resurect the old ways of honor and virtue. Are these tales true, of course they are. I helped the boy forge that blade of light and I will never forget the look in his eyes when he returned each time, a look of accomplishment and pride. Remember this tale, he began as a nothing in the eyes of the world, now he is a legend living.” Category:Varogons characters Category:Male